No Regrets
by Eternal Grey
Summary: You will die by the one you love. Happy with him, you will accept your death and understand his reasons. He will have no regrets as he raises his knife and stabs you. Love will still remain. GaaSaku SakuGaa GaaraxSakura SakuraxGaara


**This is dedicated to Sakurastar14 kind of a sad fic but whatever. The idea struck me and I decided to go with it. **

I've known for a very long time that I will die. It isn't sad, knowing that one day my heart will stop beating and my skin will grow pale. What's sad is that the one I will love more than anything shall kill me knowing that I have a life I wish to lead and so much more I wish to do. That's what makes my death so sad to me. It must be selfish only caring about oneself when you know you are going to die soon.

In this case I'm grateful for it.

"Are you going to sit here and wait for him to kill you?" Naruto shouted angrily from my right. He's a loyal guard and never once has questioned me until now. I couldn't bring myself to care all that much. Naruto is a sweet and beautiful boy but not the one I love.

Gaara is someone who Sasuke would call heartless. He believes that Gaara is the one who will kill me. He's right but I won't stop him from coming. I took a step forward from my seat and held out my hand to a girl who was peeking through the crack of the golden door before me.

"He is here, princess." The black haired girl whispered, her soft purple eyes on the floor while her tears fell down freely. I smiled at her kind features then motioned for Sasuke to get our guest. It is time for me to die just like the prophet had told me so long before.

"You and he will fall in love. On the day he will take your hand get ready to marry you with a band on your finger but then kill you for his own reasons. You will die by the one you love, and your subjects will only be able to watch the event, unable to do a thing. You will die, happy to be with the one you love, and will be the only one to understand his reasoning." Naruto said in a deep husky voice. He quoted the prophet exactly.

"Here he is, princess." Sasuke said kneeling down before me. With my black bonnet and a pure black lace dress, I knew I fit his taste to the exact when it came to looks. I held a red rose weakly in my hand. The thorns cut at my fingers but I felt no pain as I looked at my beloved. Gaara's eyes were on me, showing no emotion like they always do.

"Hello Gaara, love." I said with a soft smile as I stood up and walked gracefully toward him. When I was younger, I used to think about my future. Each time I did, I would scold myself knowing that it is wrong. I will die no matter what. It is pointless to think of a future that will never come. Gaara walked forward to meet me and took my hands. Our eyes softened once we were touching.

I love him.

He kissed me with half closed eyes showing hints of evil within him. I smiled and accepted the evil kissing him back. When we were done he took my left hand and admired the ring there. Before anyone could do anything he took out a knife but hid it by pressing the blade against the ruffles of my dress, no one noticed.

"I have a thirst for blood inside of me, Sakura." Gaara whispered into my ear. I nodded knowing about this thirst very well. His mother who wants revenge is desperate to kill me in order to bathe in the red liquid within living creatures. I held out my arms ready for him to kill me without regret. I want my beloved to be happy no matter what. If my blood will do that then yes, go ahead and kill me.

Even after I die… he will need to kill more. There is no end to his lust for blood. I have known of it for a while now. My parents insist he loves me too much to do me harm, and so they do not believe the prophecy. Gaara hugged me tightly to him.

"I love you so much." I whispered in his ear. He froze then hugged me tighter. This will be the end now. I wonder if this would traumatize my poor servant girls, or cause a sense of grief with my friends Naruto and Sasuke. Oh well, it does not matter as long as my love is happy. All I want is for him to be happy.

"If I kill you… your blood with stay on my hands forever, so we will never be apart. There is no way. We will be together for the rest of our days." Gaara continued into my ear. I nodded understanding fully. Only the truest of love could think this out. There is the idea of staying alive together but… with his urges, eventually he would have to be taken away or I would die anyhow.

I would rather have a sure way of us being together then some outlandish thought of love and happiness for the rest of our days. It's absurd. Gaara needs to kill in order to heal his mother's wound and I need to die in order to make him happy and to stay with him forever. He will feel no regrets over this and will always love me.

He will kill others. But even when he does, when Gaara puts his hands to his face he will think of me. When Gaara looks at himself he will think of how my blood will stay with him forever. He will not care about any of the others because I am the only one who truly mattered. In the end I am the most important person in his heart.

"Goodbye Sakura." Gaara said and stabbed me through the heart. My clothes became soaked with blood as the prophecy rang through my ears. I looked up at my love and froze. His face was soaked in regret and sadness. I looked up at him in confusion and lifted my hand, ignoring the pain that threatened to swallow me whole.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried holding my hand tightly. His eyes looked so sad, like a puppy's while he looked down at me. I smiled and closed my eyes. He won't regret this for long. I'm surprised that he did but its okay. He did this with all the love in his heart. He truly does love me no matter what anyone says.

"I love you." I whispered. I felt no anger, regret, or sorrow in my death. I only felt a sense of peace with a lost love.

And so I died.


End file.
